I'm here for you
by Eszie
Summary: *The Secret Show* What will it do to Victor's life, when something happened to Anita?
1. Chapter 1

_A totally new story, I hope you'll like it._

_Eszie_

* * *

**I'm here for you  
Chapter one **

"I'm serious, I don't see them." Anita Knight said.

She flew above the city on her sky-bike.  
There was a reptogator-alert, but nobody knew where the reptogators were. They were searching for hours already, but nobody saw a reptogator.

"Isn't it a possibility that our belts are broken?" Victor Volt asked.

"Every secret agent belt?" Special Agent Ray said. "That would be new to me."

"Victor, Anita, Ray and Kowalski." Changed Daily said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the south part of the city." Ray said.

"I'm at the west part." Victor said.

"I'm at the south part." Agent Kowalski said.

"And I'm at the east part of the city." Anita said. "How about you, Professor Professor? Any sign of a reptogator attack?"

"Nothing here at the U.Z.Z. base." Professor Professor said. "And the agent belts aren't broken, Victor. I checked them last week."

"It could be a possibility." Victor said.

"But it's not, so start looking for the reptogators."

Anita heard Victor mutter something and she started to chuckle.  
She looked around her. There was nothing that would give her a sign for reptogators.

Suddenly, a big reptogator appeared, just in front of Anita.  
Anita gave a loud scream and fell off her sky-bike.

"What was that?" Professor Professor asked.

"That sounded like Anita." Victor said. "I'm going towards her."

Anita looked to the giant reptogator in front of her. She wanted to stand up, but she couldn't.

"Oh, Lord, please." Anita whispered.

The giant reptogator picked her up and threw her away.

At that moment, Victor flew by and –luckily for both of them– he caught Anita before she would hit any walls.

"Victor, are you still alive?" Professor Professor asked.

"Yeah, I'm still alive. But I don't know if Anita is."

"Get her to a hospital!" Ray said. "We've got the reptogator."

Victor nodded and looked to Anita.

"What are you waiting for?" Ray said. "Go!"

Victor flew away with Anita in his arms.  
"Please Anita." he whispered. "Stay here with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter two**

Victor sat in a white hallway.

He brought Anita to a hospital and was now waiting for someone who could tell him something about Anita.

"She is in the ER for hours." Victor said to himself. "I really hope it wasn't too late."

A doctor walked to Victor. "Are you the man who brought Ms. Knight in?" he asked and Victor nodded. "Are you family of Ms. Knight?"

"Well, actually, I'm her partner." Victor started.

The doctor looked to Victor and smiled. "Ah, her fiancée." he said.

"It's not…"

"I'm afraid I've some bad news for you."

"Victor looked to the doctor. "What do you mean?"

"Ms. Knight broke a few ribs and her leg. But," the doctor looked to Victor. "She's in coma right now and we don't know if she is going to make it."

"Really?" Victor asked and the doctor nodded. Victor didn't know what to say next. "Can I see her?" he asked and the doctor nodded.

So Victor walked into the room.

In the room he saw Anita lying, surrounded by different machines.

He took a chair and sat down next to Anita's bed.

For a few moments, he didn't say a thing.

"I'm not used to see you like this." he said suddenly and he looked to her. "Most of the time I see you as a strong woman. Nobody could bring you down. You stood tall for both of us."

Victor sighed. "But now… Now I know you're breakable as well. You're like a diamond. Clear and strong, but also fragile."

Victor looked to Anita and he smiled. _It just looks like she's asleep _Victor thought.

"Please, Anita. Don't leave me. It's way too early. Stay with me."

He gently squeezed in her hand. "I'll come visit you every day." he promised.

"Excuse me, but you have to leave now." a nurse said and Victor nodded.

"I understand." he said and he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Anita." and with that he walked out the room.

"Well, how is she?" Professor Professor asked.

Victor sat down in his chair. "Not good." he said.

"What do you mean?" Changed Daily said.

"I mean that Anita is in coma and the doctors don't know if she is going to make it."

"So it means that there is a chance that she…" Professor Professor didn't finish the sentence.

Victor nodded. "I'm going to visit her every day, to see how she is doing."

Changed Daily nodded. "We understand." he said and he looked to Victor. "Maybe you should go back home, get some rest."

Victor nodded. "I will." he said and he walked away.

In the blue hallways, Victor ran into Ray.

"Hey, how's Anita doing?" Ray asked.

Victor told him what was going on. "So they don't know if she will make it." Victor ended his story.

"Hey, Anita is a strong woman, she'll make it." Ray said when Kowalski and agent Kent walked by.

"Is it that serious?" Kowalski asked and Victor nodded.

"Ray is right." Kent said. "She is a strong woman. She beat me up without seeing a thing."

Victor smiled. "That's true." he said. "Maybe you guys are right."

"Of course we're right." Kowalski smiled. "Anita will make it." and she gave Victor a hug.

"A little bit less hugging is alright too." Victor gasped.

"Sorry." Kowalski said and she let Victor go.

"Just say hi to Anita and tell her that we all want her to be awake again." Ray said.

"I'll do." Victor smiled. "I'm going home now, I'll see you guys around." and Victor walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you, amylily123 and ShorahNagi for your sweet reviews. So here is the next chapter I promised. It would take long before the next chapter is finished. _

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie_

* * *

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter three**

"It isn't fair." Victor said.

A few days went by and Victor sat with his mother in the living room.

"We had never split up before, and the only time we split up, she gets hurt."

"Honey, it isn't your fault." Mildred said and she looked to her son. "You couldn't know that the reptogator would attack there."

"I know, I know. But still, if I was there for her, she would be still here."

Mildred sighed. "You sound like you've just lost Anita." she said. "She is still alive and she will wake up one day."

Victor looked to his mother. "I really hope so, mum."

Mildred sighed. "Anita is a strong woman; it takes more to bring her down.

Victor smiled. "You're right." he said.

Mildred looked to Victor. She knew this smile; she had seen it in Lionel's eyes too, every time they saw each other. "Honey," she said and Victor looked to her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love Anita?" Mildred asked.

"No." Victor said quickly. "It's just…well, she _is_ my partner. I'm just worried about her."

Mildred smiled. "You know that your father and I were a team too when we fell in love."

"Yeah, so…?"

"I just want to say it's only natural when you two fall in love with each other."

"But we aren't…"

Mildred smiled. "Time will learn that life not always goes like the way you planned it. It isn't a crime to love your partner."

"Please, mum, it's hard enough to see her like this." Victor said. "I really like her as my truly best friend, but I don't know if I could live on…"

"Without her?" Mildred asked and Victor nodded.

"But… we are just friends. It's just I don't want to loose her."

"I understand." Mildred said. She knew that Victor liked Anita more than he would admit. And she promised herself that she wouldn't push him to love Anita, they had to figure it out for themselves.

Suddenly, his communicator rang. "Victor here."

"Victor, it's Ray. When are you coming to work?"

"Just in a few minutes, why?"

"I'll see you then." and Ray hung up.

Mildred looked to Victor. She knew exactly what this meant. She had been there too and she knew that Victor wouldn't like this.

"Well, I guess I'm going to U.Z.Z. then." Victor said and he stood up.

Mildred stood up too and walked to Victor. "Just remember this, Victor." she said. "What ever may happen, Anita will wake up, so think positive."

Victor smiled. "I'll remember it, mom. Thanks." and Victor said goodbye to his mother.

"What do you mean, 'You get another partner.'?"

Victor looked to his commander. He was standing in the Briefing Room and looked to Changed Daily with disbelieve. "I don't want another partner. I only want to work with Anita."

"I'm sorry, Victor." Changed Daily said. He knew how hard it is to go on without your own partner, but crime doesn't stop when something happened.

"Life goes on, Victor." Ray said when he walked into the Briefing Room. "How harsh it sounds. We all hope Anita wakes up one day, but 'till then, you really need another partner. It will only be until Anita comes back."

Victor knew Ray was right. He would go on for Anita. "I understand." he said. "So, who is my new partner?"

"Victor, meet agent Eliza Fox." Ray said and a young, teenaged girl walked into the Briefing Room. Her blond hair was cut short and she gave Victor a little smile.

"She new here, so maybe you can teach her some more during the missions."

Victor smiled. "Alright." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter four**

* * *

"So," Victor said when he and Eliza walked out the Briefing Room. "Do you know every place in the U.Z.Z. base?"

Eliza shook her head. "They didn't give me a tour yet." she said.

"Then I'll give you one." Victor said.

After Victor showed Eliza some of the most important rooms, they got at the Control Room.

"This is the busiest room of the entirely U.Z.Z. base." Victor said. "When we have to save the world, they are the first ones who know about it."

They walked to Ray, who was behind his computer.

"You know Special Agent Ray." Victor said and Eliza nodded. "He controls everything here."

"Hey, Victor." suddenly sounded. "How's Anita?"

"Still the same, Kowalski." Victor said. "Did you already meet Eliza?"

Kowalski shook her head and gave Eliza her hand. "I'm Kowalski, member of Special Agent Ray's team." she said.

Eliza smiled. "I'm agent Eliza." she said while she shook Kowalski's hand. "Victor helps me to become a better agent."

"Well," Kowalski smiled. "If you're ready maybe you could join our team."

"Who knows." Eliza smiled back.

"We have to go." Victor said and Eliza walked with him.

"So, where are we going?" Eliza asked.

"To Professor Professor's lab." Victor said when he opened the door. "Here's where you'll find Professor Professor, most of the time. He makes totally untested and very dangerous inventions."

"Ha, agent Eliza." Professor Professor said. "I've got a communicator and a laser gun for you."

"Thank you, Professor Professor. Shall I test them?"

"Rather not here, agent Eliza." Professor Professor said.

"I'll show you the Training Room." Victor said and they went on.

"So this is the Training Room." Eliza said.

Victor nodded and he put down some fake bad guys. "Try to hit them." he said and Eliza shot a few times and hit them all. "Well done." Victor said.

"Hey, I practiced with some videogames, but I was even worse than I'm now." Eliza smiled.

"Well, as long you won't be shot, then everything will be alright." Victor said.

"Before I forget it, don't say to Professor Professor you will test his inventions. It could be very dangerous."

Victor and Eliza sat in the canteen. It was lunchtime and they eat something.

"I know." Eliza said. "You told me that before." she looked to Victor. "There is something you forget to tell me."

"I did? What?"

"Who is Anita?"

Victor sighed. "Anita is my partner. I worked with her for years now."

"So…What's wrong with her?"

"She's in coma right now. She was attacked by Reptogators. The doctors don't know if she's going to make it."

"I'm sorry." Eliza said. "But I heard every agent asked how she's doing."

Victor smiled. "I'm the only one who may visit her every day. And that's what I do."

"I understand." Eliza said. "I really hope she'll wake up one day."

"So do I." Victor said. "So do I."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you paperflower, for your review. And thanks for those who read my story D_

_Eszie_

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter five**

"So, how is she?"

Eliza and Victor walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. H.Q.

"Still the same." Victor sighed. "She's in coma for almost three weeks, and the doctors still don't know anything."

They walked into the Briefing Room and they saw that Changed Daily and Professor Professor were already there.

"Still the same?" Professor Professor asked when he looked to Victor and Victor nodded.

Changed Daily sighed. "Anita is a strong woman, she'll be alright."

"I know that." Professor Professor said.

"We all know that." Victor said, calmly. "But the question is when she'll wake up."

"Well, Doctor Doctor is on vacation right now." Changed Daily said.

"Vacation?" Victor, Eliza and Professor Professor said at the same time and Changed Daily nodded.

"To Monkey Nut Island."

Victor sighed. "I'm not going there again." he said.

"I wasn't planning to send you to the island." Changed Daily said. "We don't want that she attacks us again."

Eliza looked to Victor. "What did that mean?" she asked.

"Long story." Victor said and he looked to his commander. "Anything else?"

Changed Daily shook his head. "Nothing." he said.

"Then we'll go to Ray, to see we can help there." Victor said and he stood up, together with Eliza.

"I'll tell you what happened during lunch." Professor Professor whispered to Eliza and Eliza gave him a thankful smile.

"You know," Victor said when he and Eliza walked to the Control Room. "I don't know very much of you."

"Why do you want to?" Eliza asked.

"Well, it's good to know you're partner a little bit more than the other agents do." Victor said and he looked to Eliza. "So, tell me something more about you."

"Only when you promise that you're not an impostor."

Victor smiled. "I promise." he said.

"Well, my complete name is Elizabeth."

"It is?"

"Yeah, but I think it's too long for an agent. I like Eliza more. She's...well...She's my cool part. She does things without thinking and she dares to kick the bad guy's...Well, you know what I mean. And besides this, I love to read comics and I play games, especially race games."

"Maybe you should play against Kent, he is really good in race games."

"But I don't think there is more to say about me." Eliza looked to Victor. "And how about you? I don't know much about you."

"More than enough." Victor said when they into the Control Room. "So, Ray, is there anything new?"

Ray shook his head. "Nothing. The impostors are under the ground, just like the reptogators. The Chef is still in prison and the Floaty Heads were blown away."

"How do they do that?" Eliza said.

"Do what?" Victor asked.

"To hold their heads together." Eliza said.

"Nobody knows." Ray smiled. "You know, you really should come in my team when Anita comes back again."

"I really want to."

"That's good, I'll talk with Little Miss Tuffet. But I don't think he'll make a problem of that. You really become a fantastic agent is the last three weeks."

"Thank you." Eliza said, and she blushed a little bit.

"No problem." Ray said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter six**

Victor looked to his watch. He and Eliza worked whole day in the Control Room.

"It's time to go." he said to Eliza.

"Okay." Eliza said with a smile and they said goodbye to Ray and the other agents.

"Say hi to Anita." Eliza said when she walked to her sky-bike.

"I'll do." he said and they went away.

Victor walked, a few minutes later, into Anita's room.

He sat down in the chair, which stood next to Anita's bed.

"The doctors still don't want to tell me anything." Victor said to the sleeping Anita.

Since he told a doctor that he wasn't Anita's fiancé, the doctors stopped telling Victor about Anita.

"I really miss you, Anita." Victor said. "Eliza is a great agent, she's a little bit like you." Victor smiled a little bit. "She's good with guns too and she told me to say hi to you."

He grabbed Anita's hand gently and looked at her. "Every agent ask me everyday how you're doing. Everyone wants you to wake up."

Everyday, Victor hoped that Anita would wake up that day, but everyday he got disappointed. And he just knew that this day wouldn't be different.

"We are all afraid that you won't wake up again." Victor whispered.

Everyday he tried to imagine how his life would be without Anita. And there were two things he knew for sure.

First, his life would be empty. Those years with Anita were fantastic. They were the perfect team and nobody could bring them down.

And second, he wouldn't know what love is. Anita was the only woman he ever wanted to love. He knew that he acted very jealousy when Anita gave Alphonse her sweet smile, but he knew…no, he hoped that Anita would love him once and for all.

Because Victor was deep in his thought, he didn't notice that Anita blinked with her eyes.

"Victor?" he heard suddenly and he looked up.

"Anita?" Victor said when he looked to her.

"Victor, what am I doing here? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Victor said when he stood up. "I have to find the doctor."

When he wanted to walk out of the room, he ran into the doctor. "Doctor, she's awake." Victor said and the doctor walked into the room, saying to Victor that he had to wait outside.

"Everything is alright with her." the doctor said a few moments later. "But a few of her ribs are still broken, but her leg is almost healed."

Victor wanted to go inside, but the doctor didn't allow him. "She needs her rest right now."

Victor just simply nodded and he looked to Anita, who was nearly asleep again. "Can I visit her tomorrow?" he asked and the doctor nodded.

"That's great, Victor." Mildred smiled. Victor came to his mother's house to tell her the news by himself. "I'm really glad she woke up again."

"Yeah, me too." Victor smiled. "I was really getting worried."

"So, you told the other already." Mildred said and Victor looked at her.

"I forgot." he said. "I've got to go." he said to his mother and he went back to the U.Z.Z. base.

"She is?" Professor Professor asked and Victor nodded.

Besides Professor Professor, only Ray and Changed Daily were left in the U.Z.Z. base. They always stay some time longer, to finish their work.

"But that's wonderful." Ray said with a smile. "It means we don't have to worry anymore."

"When will she coming back?" Professor Professor asked.

"A few of her ribs are still broken, but her leg is almost healed." Victor said. "I don't know how long it will take for her to recover."

"The best thing is that she's coming back. That's all what matters now." Changed Daily said and the rest nodded.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, she's finally okay! D_

_Thanx for reading this chapter, the next will come soon! _

_Eszie_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: hey, ShorahNagi, I don't care that you were carried away. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
I hope that you all like the next chapter too. I'll write as fast as I can. D_

_xxx  
Eszie_

**

* * *

****I'm here for you**

**Chapter seven**

"Hey, Anita."

Anita opened her eyes and she smiled.

"Hey, Victor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to visit you." Victor smiled. "How you're doing?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great."

Anita looked to Victor. "Victor, nobody wanted me to tell me what happened." she said. "They said you better could tell me."

Victor sighed and he told her what happened that day.

"So right now, I've got a few broken ribs and a broken leg." Anita said when Victor was finished.

Victor nodded. "That's all I know." he said. "The doctors won't tell me more."

Anita sighed. "And I hoped that you could tell me more." I thought that they would talk to you."

"They did, for some time. And then, well...I think they didn't want me to worry too much or something."

"I guess so." Anita said.

"Hey, Victor." Suddenly sounded and Eliza walked into the room. "I'm sorry, but Professor Professor needs you in his lab."

Victor sighed. "Can't he use an other agent?" he asked, but Eliza shook her head.

"He needed you, he said."

Victor looked to Anita. "Before I forget, this is agent Eliza Fox. She was my partner while you was in coma."

"Only temporary." Eliza smiled. "I'm glad I meet you, I heard a lot about you from other agents."

"Nice to meet you." Anita said. "I remember Victor said something about you, but I can't really remember what."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Victor said and he said goodbye to the women.

"So, what do you think of U.Z.Z.?" Anita asked when Victor was gone.

"I think it's the coolest job you can have." Eliza said. "I mean, you can shoot and you can catch bad people."

Anita smiled. "Tell me something about you."

"Well, my full name is Elizabeth and I have a boyfriend for a little while."

"Who is it, an agent you met on one of your missions?" Anita said with a smile.

"No, I know him for some years now." Eliza said. "For me it was love at first sight, but I didn't know if he loved me."

"And now you know." Anita said and Eliza nodded.

"How about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Eliza asked and Anita laughed a little bit.

"No, I don't have the time for it. How much I would like it. And there aren't really nice men I meet every time."

"How about Victor?"

Anita looked to Eliza. "Victor and I are just friends, partners against crime. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eliza smiled. "I really like him, as a friend. And I just know him for some weeks. So I can only imagine how you like him."

Anita sighed. "I'm not going to say anything about it. If you think like that, then I'm okay with it."

Eliza laughed. "To be honest, I can't wait until I can work with you." she said. "Everybody said it was great to work with you."

"Now I remember what Victor said about you." Anita said. "He said you looked kinda like me. You love to work with guns and that kind of things."

"That's true." Eliza said. "So you love to work with guns too?"

"Yeah, I know a lot about guns." Anita said.

"Maybe we can train together, when you can come out of bed." Eliza said and Anita laughed a little bit.

"I know that for sure." she said.

"Miss," suddenly sounded and a nurse walked into the room. "Ms Knight needs her rest, it's better if you'll leave."

Eliza nodded. "I'll drop by someday." she said and she said goodbye to Anita.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry that I've waited so long to update, but I forgot it everytime!  
So, I'll give you two chapters in one day!  
Eszie_

* * *

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter 8**

A week went by and Anita was lying in her bed.  
Being in a hospital was nothing for her.  
She wanted to be free and not alone.

The door went open and Anita looked up surprisingly. She didn't expect anyone before five 'o clock, the time Victor always came to visit her.

"Hey, Anita." sounded.

"Mildred, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that you would be alone, so…"

"You came to visit me."

Mildred nodded. "So, how are you doing?" she said while she sat down next to Anita's bed.

"I don't know." Anita sighed. "They only ask me how I'm doing and all they say is 'hmm'."

"You can't change it, that's how doctors are." Mildred smiled

The women talked about some stuff when a doctor came in.

"I want to examine Ms Knight." he said and Mildred looked up.

"I'm not leaving my daughter, who I haven't seen for months." Anita looked to Mildred.

"Your daughter?" the doctor said, while his eyes switched between Mildred and Anita.

"Yes, she got the looks from her father. And I couldn't visit her earlier because I was on a business trip and I heard the news yesterday." Mildred looked to the doctor. "My name is Mildred Knight and I want some information about my daughter."

The doctor nodded. "She broke a few ribs and her left leg. During her coma is her leg cured, so she can walk again with some practice and some rest. Only her ribs…they are still healing, but it'll take some time."

"When can I go home?" Anita asked.

"You live alone, don't you?" the doctor asked and Anita nodded. "Than you'll stay here till all of your ribs are healed."

"But…"

"But what if she comes home with me?" Mildred said. "I have a spare room, so she can rest there, and I'll see if she takes enough rest and she does nothing that she can't take."

"Alright." the doctor sighed. "If it's alright with you, she can go to your place tomorrow. But she needs to go to see me once a week. To see if the ribs heal fine."

"Alright, I'll take care of that." Mildred said and the doctor left.

"Mildred," Anita said when the doctor left. "Why did you do that? I'm not your daughter."

Mildred smiled. "Well, you know that and I know that, but the doctor doesn't."

"But, why…"

"I know you longer than today, Anita, and I knew that you can't take a week longer here."

"But now you have to take care of me. I don't want to be…" Anita looked to Mildred.

"I'm always alone at home. Victor comes only when he has some time and sometimes on Friday to have diner with me. So I can use some company."

Anita smiled. "Thank you, Mildred." she said.

"Hey, I would always help my son's partner." Mildred said with a smile.

The door went open and Victor walked in.

"Mum?" he said surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm talking with Anita." Mildred said.

Victor walked to the women and took a chair. "So, how are you today?" he said when he sat down.

"Good, actually." Anita said. "I'm going home tomorrow."

"Really?" Victor said and Anita nodded.

"She's going to my house tomorrow." Mildred said.

"She is? Why?"

"Because I'll take care of her for the next weeks." Mildred stood up. "I'm going back home. I'll see you tomorrow." she said and she said goodbye to Victor and Anita.

"Are you sure that you want to stay there?" Victor asked and Anita nodded.

"Everything is better than staying here." she said and Victor smiled.

"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Victor said and Anita nodded.

"So, what happened today?" she asked and Victor started to tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm here for you**

**Chapter nine**

"So, ready to go?" Victor stood in Anita's room.

"Certainly." Anita said with a relief. She sat in a wheelchair, so her legs had some more rest. "I'm tired to stay here, I'm glad I can get away from it."

Victor laughed a little bit when he walked with her outside. "I made some changes in my mothers house, so you can move around in this wheelchair."

"That's nice of you." Anita said when Victor helped her in the car. "I didn't even know that you had a car."

"It's my mother's car, not mine." Victor smiled. "When I need to do some big stuff, I borrow this car."

A little bit later, Victor stopped at his mother's house. "Here we are." he said.

He helped Anita out of the car and a little bit later they were sitting in Mildred's living room.

"Your bedroom is on this floor, so you don't have to walk any stairs up and down." Mildred said and Anita smiled.

"I must practice to walk up and down the stairs with crutches." she said.

"I know, but not this week." Mildred said. "This week you'll take only rest."

Anita sighed. "Well, alright." she said.

Victor smiled. "I'll take you to your room." he said and helped Anita to her room.

"Victor," Anita said when she sat down on her bed. "Is it true what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"That everyone was worried about me."

Victor nodded. "Everyone was worried about you."

"Even you."

"Yeah, even me. But…I was supposed to. I mean…I am your partner after all."

Anita smiled. "That's true." she said and she looked to Victor. "It was very kind of you that you came to visit me every day."

"It was the only thing I could do for you." Victor said. "If I had to wait, I wanted to wait at your side, so you wouldn't be alone when you would wake up."

Suddenly, his communicator went off.

"I have to go." Victor said and Anita nodded. "I'll come tomorrow."

"Alright." Anita said and Victor gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Take some rest, okay?" he said when he walked away.

Anita sighed and Mildred came into her room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked and Anita nodded.

"I'm fine." she said and Mildred sat down, next to her.

"You doesn't sound like it, what is it?"

"Promise that you wouldn't tell Victor, please?" Anita said and Mildred nodded. "All those days when I was in coma, I heard what he said. And he really sounded like he cares about me."

Mildred smiled. "How about you?" she asked. "Do you care about him?"

"Yeah, but…"

"More like a friend."

"Something like that." Anita looked to Mildred. "But there are times when I think I really like him, more than just a friend or a partner."

"Don't worry about that." Mildred said. "It'll become clear, but you have to be patient."

"I know. Thanks, Mildred. I guess I needed that."

Mildred smiled and stood up. "No problem." she said. "If you need anything, just call me." and she walked away.


	10. Last chapter

_Finally, the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. And thank you; _ShorahNagi, amylily123 and paperflowers _for all of your reviews!  
I still don't own The Secret Show, but agent Eliza Fox is my character  
Eszie_

* * *

**I'm here for you  
Last Chapter**

"So, when will you come back to work again?"

Ray looked to Anita, who sat next to him on her bed. A few weeks went by and her friends came to visit Anita as often as they could

"My leg is healed, but my ribs…" Anita sighed. "It'll take some time. But the doctor said I could go back in a month."

"But you have to take it easy." Ray said. "I think it's a good idea to let you work in the Control Room. Eliza can take it some more weeks." he looked to Anita. "You do understand that you can't get back to work while…."

"I understand, I was just thinking." Anita said. "I trust Eliza more than enough. Don't be worried that I would think that she would take my job."

Ray laughed a little bit. "I know, but I was just a little bit worried." he admitted. Suddenly, his communicator went off, just when Victor came into Anita's room. "I'm on my way." Ray said and he looked to Anita. "Problems at the U.Z.Z. base. I'll see you later." and he said goodbye to Anita and Victor.

"That was a quick visit." Victor smiled.

Anita laughed. "What else do you expect of a special agent?" she said. "And especially Ray."

"That's true." Victor sat down next to Anita and looked to her. "So, how are you doing?"

"I can work within a month, so I'm doing great."

"That's great. You know… I really missed our teamwork."

"And what about Eliza?" Anita said.

"She's good, but she isn't you."

Anita smiled. "Luckily not. Imagine we had two Anita's, that wouldn't be good."

"You two would have a fight." Victor said.

Anita laughed. "I really like Eliza, she's great."

"And a good agent too."

"So," Anita said. "How's work?"

"Nothing special. Doctor Doctor tried to take over the world, again, The Chef thought he captured you, but he took Eliza by mistake."

"She is alright, right?" Anita asked, a little bit worried.

"She is alright, but I think that The Chef would think twice before he capture a female agent. Eliza just beat him up like he was one of our fight dummies."

Anita started to laugh. "You were right, she is kinda like me."

"Yeah, but still, she is different."

"In what ways?"

"Well…" Victor thought a moment. "We are just a better team together, you and me." And you are more beautiful than Eliza "And you don't have a boyfriend."

Anita smiled. " Is she telling you that all the time, how wonderful her boyfriend is?"

"I'll become crazy if I have to hear that any longer." Victor sighed. "Did you know what she said to me? That we have to… Never mind, I never said that."

"No, tell me, what did she said?"

"That we have to go out some times."

Anita laughed. "We go out, once a year. Isn't that enough?"

"Apparently not." Victor looked to her. And he felt something, something he couldn't describe. It was something special. Every time he saw her, he felt it. He just knew it was love, but he didn't want to admit it. Slowly, but surely, his head became closer to her. He just wanted to tell her how much he loved her and he wanted to kiss her.

"I'm sorry." Suddenly sounded and Victor opened his eyes and turned around. "I didn't mean to disturb you two." Mildred said and Victor stood up.

"It's okay, mum. I was planning to leave."

"Right now?" Anita said. "But you're just here."

"I have to bring back my sky-bike, there's something wrong with that thing." and Victor gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and said goodbye.

Anita looked to Mildred, who sat down next to her on her bed. "Was it something I said?"

Mildred shook her head. "It was my fault." she said and she looked to Anita. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Anita asked.

"That's a strange question, of course." Mildred said. "I was a secret agent after all."

Anita smiled. "I think that… that I love him."

Mildred just simply smiled. "Honey," she said. "Don't rush things, okay. If you're not sure, than wait some time."

"But I really think I love him. I mean… every time when he's around, I feel something, something I can't describe, something special. Every time I see him, I feel it. I know it's love, Mildred."

Mildred laughed a little bit. "That's the way how I felt for Lionel. Maybe it is love, but take your time. You two are young enough to figure this out." Mildred stood up. "We have to go to the doctor tomorrow, won't you forget that."

Anita nodded. "I know." she said and she watched Mildred go. Maybe there is something more between us, than just friends or partners. But time will give us the chance to figure it out.


End file.
